Lex Bartholomeus
Lex Bartholomeus (レクス・バルトロメウス) is a member of Licht Kreis and a good friend of Orie's. Information Lex is part of a Orie's Executor Team. She isn't physically very strong, and instead specializes on information gathering, mechanics, communications and analyzing. Appearance Lex is very sensitive to cold and because of this, she usually wears a dark grey jacket on top of the white school uniform that Orie and the others wear. Her Licht Kreis uniform is a dark blue color and she wears a blue top over her shoulders. The white collar part is similar to the one on Orie's uniform. Under the collar, Lex has a yellow bow tie. Her uniform has a tight skirt that reaches to her knees. Around her waist, she wears a black belt with a Licht Kreis emblem on it. Personality Lex is usually cool-headed and very thorough with her informative explanations. Her attitude when around Orie and other friends or workmates is slightly crude and she has a very dry sense of humor, she also has a habit of being somewhat rude towards whoever she is speaking to and often tends put her own work in front of other matters. Her speaking tone is pretty boyish. Her small chest is a very sensitive matter, and she will quickly become angry when the subject is brought up. Lex tries her hardest to evade things she perceives as bothersome as much as possible and has shown herself to be somewhat lazy. Examples include getting involved with Lady Wagner and having to carry Londrekia's luggage around town. She also skipped the Executor Ranking Exam due to believing it to be a bother. Due to this, she lacks a proper rank and is referred as an "Out-Ranker" ( ). Story Episode: "A Just Messenger" ("純潔なる使者) 11 months before the actual story starts, Lex is currently residing at Licht Kreis' Japanese Branch Office and gathering information for the upcoming mission. Orie later arrives in Japan and Lex picks her up at the airport. On the train heading for their destination, Lex quickly briefs Orie about the current situation in Kanzakai and gives her information on her cover and the school she will be going to, while also discussing Licht Kreis' history. After getting off the train, Lex invites Orie to a nearby café for something to eat. On the way to the café, Lex and Orie discuss the current Licht Kreis uniform, to which Orie expresses her issues with it. At the café, Lex once again goes over the basics of Orie's mission and the room she will be living in during her stay in Kanzakai. She also talks about Licht Kreis' relationship with Japan, the sudden explosion of In-Births, the appearance of a woman called Paradox and the rumors of a Void that can communicate via human language. Orie then brings up the menacing aura they felt earlier, which belonged to Wagner, Lex suggests that Orie goes and talks to her. After Orie comes back from her conversation with Wagner, Lex brings up how Mika has been given permission to act freely despite being on probation. The next day, the two make their way to school. Episode: "Beast and Hunter" (『獣』と『狩人』) 10 months later, Londrekia's luggage are suddenly carried to Licht Kreis office by Merkava, and Lex is left to solve the issue. Lex calls the Ritter Schild office and gets Londrekia's phone number. They decide to meet near the train station and there Lex returns the luggage back to its owner. Londrekia mentions that it's an honor to meet the famous mechanic from Licht Kreis in person. He mentions that various weapons the Ritter Schild uses, are based on the technology Lex has developed. Abilities Lex's intelligence and expertise with mechanics is well-known with the members of Ritter Schild. Many weapons are based on the technology she has created. Currently, she is trying to repair an Autonomic Nerve unit. When parting with Londrekia, Lex mentions her confidence in her running abilities. She says that "barely anyone can manage to catch me when I enter my `late stride`". Londrekia speculates that she might have an EXS ability related to high-speed moving, but decides to not press her for further details. While she has been said to not be very strong physically, Lex has mentioned getting into fights before, implying that she has some combat experience. Gallery Trivia * In the first Q&A sections in the official site, Lex referred to Orie as Onee-sama (お姉さま, Big Sister), but such a character trait was dropped later. * Quote on her concept sprite is a reference to a meme from 2channel. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Licht Kreis Category:Female Category:Non-playable Characters